A dishwasher is one of home appliances that can remove food particles from dishes using high-pressure washing water sprayed from nozzles.
To be specific, a dishwasher includes a tub forming an interior space in which dishes to be washed are placed, a sump mounted under the tub to store washing water, a wash pump attached to one side of the sump to pump the washing water contained in the sump to spraying nozzles, a wash motor for driving the wash pump, a drain pump for draining dirty washing water after the washing has been completed, and a drain motor for driving the drain pump.
The wash pump is installed inside the sump and the wash motor is installed below the sump, so that the wash motor and the wash pump are perpendicularly coplanar. Specifically, the shaft of the wash motor in the above configuration passes through into the sump and is coupled directly to the pump. An impeller inside the pump rotates according to the rotation of the motor shaft, thereby pumping washing water.
Here, when the motor shaft is inserted through the bottom of the sump, washing water runs down the outer surface of motor shaft during its rotation and leaks out from the sump.
While the motor shaft rotates, friction created between the shaft and the sump wears and reduces the effectiveness of the sealing function between the motor shaft and the sump. When a gap is created in the motor shaft through-hole between the motor shaft and the sump, washing water can leak through the gap.
Also, when the fixture of a sealing member to the sump precludes the installation of the motor, the surface of the sealing member can be damaged in the installation process and washing water can leak out.